1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amphibious vehicles and is useful in particular, but not exclusively, for recreation vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of amphibious vehicles have been utilized in the past, and prior amphibious vehicles have usually, but not always, been designed and constructed for military use.
Such prior art vehicles have a watertight body supported on ground engagement wheels, with an engine for driving two or more of the wheels for propelling the vehicle along the ground, and may also have a propeller or other propulsion for propelling the vehicles through water.
However, relatively tall vehicles such as recreation vehicles have relatively high centers of gravity and, therefore, would be unstable when floated, in the manner of an amphibious vehicle, onto water.